Wave Vs Cymbaline
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Wave challenges Cymbaline to a friendly race. Sonic and Jet bet on who's better Cymbaline or Wave. Will one come on top or will there be a twist. Let's see who's better.


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANT CHARCTERS, THAT'S SEGA, BUT I DO OWN CYMBALINE**

**CYMBALINE'S POV**

I was sitting in the living room of the girls' place, they were letting me stay in the house they all lived in. I was reading a good book when there was suddenly a knock at the door. "I'll get it." said Amy. She opened the door to reveal Wave. "Hey Wave, what's up?" "Actually, I came to ask if Cymbaline would want to have a board race. I want to see just how good you are," "Sounds fun, alright I'm in!" "Great! Let's head to the park now." "Okay." "You can come too Amy." Wave said. "Alright, let me grab mine, I'll get there faster." Then Amy and I grabbed our boards and headed to the park with Wave.

When we got there we saw Tails, Sonic and Jet there too. They noticed us and ran over. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Sonic. "Wave challenged me to a race, so that's what we're doing." I answered. Their eyes widened. "Really?" asked Tails. "Well I think we all know who's going to win." said Jet. "Yeah, we do." said Sonic with a smirk.

"Wave."

"Cymbaline."

They then looked at each other, and started to argue. "What are you talking about Sonic? Wave's totally gonna win!" "What are YOU talking about Jet? Mt sister is SO gonna win, she's fast just like me!" "Well Wave, knows how to use extreme gear like a pro. No offense Cym." he said turning to me. "None taken." "Plus, Wave makes her boards and knows all the ways to get maximum speed in all the ways possible and not possible. Again no offense to you Cym." "Again none taken." "Well my sister, has been boarding for years as well and is used to all the way to get maximum speed as well!" "Well-." he was cut off by Wave.

"Hey you guys, obviously this will go on for a while, seeing as Cym and I are both great riders." then Tails spoke. "Well, if you guys want to see who is the best, why not make it a bet and raise the stakes?" "Like what Tails?" asked Sonic. "Well, how about you guys make a bet. If Wave wins-" "Which she will." said Jet. "Then Sonic will owe him whatever he can think of as long as it's reasonable." "And if Cymbaline wins-" "Which she will." said Sonic. "Then Jet would owe Sonic whatever he can think of, as long as it's reasonable. What do you guys think about that?" "Sounds good." said Sonic. "Yeah." Jet agreed. "Alright so what will it be?" they thought for a sec. "Well let's just do whoever's rider loses that rider's person has to give the winning rider's person a hundred bucks." "Alright sounds good.". then we got ready.

We were going to do a basic perimeter of the park run. Then Amt stepped in between a few feet away. "On your mark…Get set…GO!" and we were of and both going at maximum speed. It was smooth at first then we were dodging trees all around us. We went over the pond, watching the rivets as we went on. In the distance we could hear cheers like, "Come on Wave!" or "Go Cymbaline!"

Soon it was coming to an end. Wave and I were neck and neck. We were 25 feet away, and getting ever closer. 15 feet away, and we could hear the guys cheering for each of us. 10 feet away and we could see everyone. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. We were both going at such a fast speed, no one could see who won when we passed the finish line. "So, who won." asked Sonic "I guess we'll never know unless we do the race again. "Wait!" shouted Tails, "I though this might happen so I brought a camera that captures pictures perfectly, even if they were going as fast as Wave and Cym were going." "So let's see it." said Jet. Then we looked at the camera.

Tails was able to get the pic and enhance it. And we were shocked. When the picture was clear we saw that Wave and I were still neck and neck…as we crossed the finish line. It was a tie! When Sonic and Jet saw this, they were shocked. "I can't believe this!" they said simultaneously. "Well I guess that now we know, we're both fast." said Wave. "Yeah." I said. "Well there is good news, now neither Jet or Sonic has to pay up a hundred bucks to each other." said Amy. "Yeah." the boys said. Then I spoke.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could go for something to eat. What do you guys say, I'm paying." "Sure!" they all said. "I still say Cym would have won." in a friendly mocking voice. "Yeah, right Sonic." Jet said with the same voice. "It really doesn't matter, we were both good." said Wave. "Yeah." I agreed, content with the outcome of the race. And with that, we went to lunch, friendly banter, fully content in all.

* * *

**HOPE U GUYS LIKED, IT WAS JUST SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO TO GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK. PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLEASE. PEACE OUT! TO FIND OUT WHO CYMBALINE IS, READ Siblings Reunited.  
**


End file.
